The invention relates to shish kebab rotisseries, and more specifically to a self contained shish kebab rotisserie unit. As is self evident, the food market place is driven to provide quick meals. Unfortunately, this all too often means compromising dietary quality for expediency at a so called fast food restaurant. Thus, various alternatives to the traditional fast food restaurant are evolving.
One such alternative is shish kebab, which is both a healthy and convenient main course for a meal. One may prepare kebob and arrange a skewer of shish kebab, although pre-prepared shish kebab is common at store meat counters. A convenient and effective shish kebab rotisserie is not, however, available for home or commercial use. Rather, one typically finds shish kebab prepared on a grill or the like. The available shish kebab rotisserie appliances compromise cooking quality with inadequate temperature control or uneven cooking or the like. Thus, the desirability for a shish kebab rotisserie that provides quality, consistent cooking is readily seen.